Bramblestar's Kin
by Skycloud123
Summary: Bramblestar's Kin is about Bramblestar's children, nieces, and nephews. This is the first warriors fanfic I've written, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Bramblestar's Kits

**Allegiences**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p>Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<p>

Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cats: Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Warriors:<strong>

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur -Golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom- **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom- **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Amberfall- Pale ginger she-cat

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes- **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat- **Apprentice, Hollypaw**

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dewwhisker- Gray and white tom

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes and paralyzed hindquarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes- **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Lilyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Apprentices:<strong>

Snowpaw- White, fluffy tom

Seedpaw- golden-brown she-cat

Hollypaw- Black she-cat

Fernpaw- Gray she-cat

Sorrelpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Queens:<strong>

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Elders:<strong>

Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

><p>It was sunrise, and everyone in Thunderclan was waking up to a new day. Bramblestar, the newly appointed leader, padded out of his den and walked across the highledge to view the camp. Usually, he would have been greeting his mate and deputy; Squirrelflight. But recently, things were different. Squirrelflight was in the nursery expecting kits! Bramblestar was overjoyed when he first heard the news from Leafpool and Daisy. Squirrelflight had fully recovered from the injuries that made it impossible for her to have kits. However, Bramblestar was also a little nervous as well. He had heard about Silverstream many times from Graystripe about how she had died kitting many moons ago. Bramblestar shivered at the thought of losing his mate, when suddenly Daisy came running out of the nursery. "Jayfeather! Leafpool! Come quick! Squirrelflight is having her kits!" she yelled. <em>Squirrelflight is having the kits now! I need to see if she's okay!<em> thought Bramblestar as he hurried down the highledge towards the nursery entrance. However, when he got there, Jayfeather was blocking the entrance. "Let me in, now." demanded Bramblestar. "No, I can't let you disturb the kitting process." replied Jayfeather sternly. "I am your leader, and I have more than a right to see if my mate is alright!" retorted Bramblestar. "Just be quiet, and wait outside!" said Jayfeather harshly. Inside the nursery, Leafpool, who had retaken her role as a medicine cat, was helping her sister have her kits. "Just relax and follow my instructions." said Leafpool calmly as she tended to Squirrelflight. She felt a strong ripple pass through Squirrelflight's body, and a tiny kit slid onto the moss behind her. Jayfeather placed it next to Squirrelflight, and worked on the next kit. "This is a big one!" exclaimed Jayfeather. A strong ripple passed through Squirrelflight's body, and a huge kit slided onto the moss. Just as Leafpool nudged the kit toward its mother, another kit slid onto the moss. Daisy picked it up and remarked "This one is very muscular!" She placed next to Squirrelflight, and the strong kit pushed past its siblings and nursed. "There's one more, Squirrelflight!" encouraged Leafpool. Squirrelflight yowled as the last kit slid out onto the moss. "You did it, Squirrelflight! Congratulations, you have 2 daughters and 2 sons!." congratulated Jayfeather. Squirrelflight panted. "Phew, that was exhausting. Bramblestar! Come and meet your kits!" Bramblestar padded inside the nursery, and lovingly looked at his mate and his 4 kits. "Oh Starclan, they're absolutely beautiful!" purred Bramblestar. The first kit was a tiny gray tom with darker flecks. _He looks exactly like Ashfur... _thought Squirrelflight nervously as she gazed at her oldest kit. The second kit was a huge blue-gray tom, the third was a reddish-brown she cat, and the last one was a beautiful golden spotted she cat. "We should name them." said Squirrelflight. "Ok, I think the speckled gray tom should be..." started Bramblestar. Suddenly, he saw a starry ginger tom gaze at him with green eyes. _Firestar...! _"Name him Ashkit." commanded Firestar. Squirrelflight tapped Bramblestar with her tail, and Firestar faded away. "So, what were you saying?" asked Squirrelflight. "I think he should be named Ashkit." finished Bramblestar. "He does look like Ashfur, doesn't he..." murmured Squirrelflight. There was a short pause, but then Squirrelflight continued again. "I think the blue tom should be named Skykit." Skykit wriggled next to Ashkit and mewed. Bramblestar noticed their 3rd kit and purred. "She looks just like you." He told Squirrelflight. "She reminds me of a baby fox." purred Squirrelflight. "So her name will be Foxkit." Finally, the 4th kit needed to be named. "I love her golden fur." mewed Squirrelflight. "And she's as delicate as a flower, so her name will be Flowerkit." The leader and deputy curled up near each other and purred as they admired their new kits.


	2. The new apprentices

_6 Moons Later…_

Ashkit leaped out of his nest and looked out at the camp with wide blue eyes. _Today is my apprentice ceremony! _He thought excitedly as he tried to wake up his siblings. "Ugh, Ashkit! Can't you let anyone sleep!" groaned Flowerkit. "Ha! You sound like an elder and you're the youngest!" teased Skykit. "Shut up mouse-brain!" snapped Flowerkit. "Kits! Be nice and get ready for your ceremony!" ordered Squirrelflight. Foxkit was already up and outside playing with Cinderheart's kits Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw. "Hurry up! Bramblestar is starting our ceremony!" Foxkit shouted to her littermates. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for an apprentices ceremony." began Bramblestar. Cats began to gather around the highstones, and Foxkit caught up with her mother and littermates. Bramblestar called his kits up to sit beside him on the highledge. "Kits, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and I think its time for you to be apprenticed." He continued. "Berrynose, I know that you haven't had an apprentice yet, so I've chosen Ashpaw. I expect that you will train him well." Berrynose greeted Ashpaw as he padded down from the highledge. "Lionblaze, I have chosen Skypaw as your apprentice. I hope to see that you pass on your battle skills to him." announced Bramblestar. Skypaw raced towards his mentor and watched his sisters being made apprentices. "Blossomfall, Foxpaw will be your apprentice. I think you will teach her well." "Thank you, Bramblestar." replied Blossomfall. "And finally, Ivypool, Flowerpaw will be your apprentice. I know that you will teach her resistance to darkness, as you had to in the past." Ivypool nodded and Flowerpaw followed her new mentor off the highledge. "So what do we do now?" asked Flowerpaw. "Well, you can start by cleaning the elders den." suggested Ivypool. Flowerpaw nodded and started to head over to the elders den, when she suddenly paused. "What did Bramblestar mean when he said that you resisted darkness?" She asked curiously. Ivypool stiffened at the awkward, personal question. "Um, well... he meant that I resisted other cats' jealousy and anger. Now, go clean the elders den! Purdy hates wet moss!" stammered Ivypool. Flowerpaw didn't argue with her, and hurried off to complete her task. "What happened?" asked Dovewing, padding towards her sister. "Flowerpaw asked me what Bramblestar meant by resisting darkness, and I couldn't tell her that I trained in the Dark Forest at one point, because then she might freak out and accidently accuse me of murder and..." "Whoa! Slow down, that would never happen to you! You were talking so fast, my KITS might have heard you." assured Dovewing. Flowerpaw raced out of the elders den coughing. "Yuck! The old moss that Purdy sat on smelled like fox dung!" She complained. Then, she noticed Dovewing's round, swollen belly. "I didn't know you were having kits!" exclaimed Flowerpaw excitedly. "Yes, they're Bumblestripe's kits as well, which reminds me, I need to get some rest." replied Dovewing as she headed toward the nursery.


	3. Hunting lessons

Foxpaw followed her mentor Poppyfrost to the thick vegetation where her brother Skypaw and his mentor Lionblaze were waiting. "Today, we're going to learn how to hunt." said Lionblaze. "Watch me." directed Blossomfall. Her lips parted as she tasted the air, searching for prey. Then, suddenly she dropped into a hunter's crouch, and silently crept through the undergrowth. Blossomfall kept her eyes direct toward her prey; a fat, juicy chipmunk. With her belly to the ground, she moved closer with each pawstep lighter than a feather. Foxpaw watched with wide amber eyes as her mentor closed in on the chipmunk. She was about to look away for a heartbeat, when suddenly, a squeal came thundering from a patch of ferns, and Blossomfall appeared with a chipmunk clutched in her jaws. "That was so good!" exclaimed Foxpaw. "Yeah, I could never hunt like that!" complemented Skypaw. "Well, we'll test if thats true in a moment." reminded Lionblaze. Skypaw nodded and began tasting the air for prey scents. Blossomfall nudged Foxpaw and said "That goes for you, too." Foxpaw nodded and headed towards her brother. In the sunlight, her reddish brown pelt shone a fiery ginger glow. _I stand out in the grass... _she thought as she scented the air. Whereas Skypaw's dark blue fur blended in with the shadows on the ground. Foxpaw scented the air, breathing in the scents of the forest. A milky scent drifted towards her, and she followed it. She crept through the grass, and spotted her prey; a fawn. Foxpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, and silently moved through the undergrowth. The fawn was hiding in a group of ferns, however Foxpaw could see it. Readying her haunches, she pounced and landed on her prey. The fawn bleated and kicked, however Foxpaw soon killed it with a quick, clean bite, and dragged her fresh-kill back to her mentor. "Wow! Nice catch, I bet your father would be proud." congratulated Blossomfall. Lionblaze and Skypaw soon returned from hunting, and Foxpaw could see that he had only caught a tiny, scrawny mouse. "Don't worry, hunting just takes practice." Lionblaze assured his apprentice. "At least I caught something." mumbled Skypaw as he headed back to the camp.


	4. Dinnertime

It was evening, and cats were beginning to have dinner. Ashpaw hurried over to the fresh-kill pile to get the best meal. _Lets see, rabbit... no, a scrawny flea bitten mouse... eww! no way! Who in Starclan would eat that!_ He thought as he rummaged through the pile. Then, just as he was about to give up, he noticed a spotted pelt in the pile of meat. _Fawn! Perfect, I love venison! _Ashpaw pulled the fawn out of the fresh kill pile, and hungrily ate. "Do you want to do the dawn patrol sometime?" It was his mother, Squirrelflight. "Sure, I'll come." He replied contently. "Ok, I'll let Bramblestar know." said Squirrelflight she sat down to eat a vole. "I heard that Dovewing is expecting kits." announced Ashpaw. "I know, isn't that wonderful! Those kits will be our kin." exclaimed Squirrelflight. "How?" Flowerpaw had joined their conversation. "Well, your grandfather Firestar is Cloudtail's uncle, and Cloudtail is Whitewing's father. Whitewing is Dovewing's mother, and Dovewing will soon be the mother of her beautiful kits." explained Squirrelflight. "Oh..." chorused Ashpaw and Flowerpaw. Squirrelflight looked at the horizon, and yawned. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep soon." She yawned. "Foxpaw and Skypaw are already in the apprentices den." The apprentices sleepily walked off to the den, and dozed off to sleep.


	5. Dawn

It was dawn, and Bramblestar called upon some of his warriors for the dawn patrol. Ashpaw followed Berrynose to the patrol's location, and they soon arrived. The gray apprentice looked to see which cats he recognized, and he saw his sister Foxpaw, his mother Squirrelflight, Mousewhisker, Amberfall; a new warrior, Stormcloud; a former kittypet, and Dewwhisker. "We'll check the scent markings along the Shadowclan border, near Riverclan's lake territory, and the Windclan border." directed Squirrelflight. The wind blew past her, ruffling her fur. "One question, what do we do if we run into an enemy patrol?" asked Foxpaw. "We try to pass by peacefully, however, if that doesn't work, then we attack!" growled Dewwhisker. The rest of the patrol mewed in agreement, as they headed off to patrol the land. As they walked along the lakeshore, Ashpaw noticed that there were no Riverclan cats roaming the lake territory. _That's weird, from what I've heard, Riverclan cats usually go fishing during the morning..._ He thought anxiously. _Its probably nothing..._ Ashpaw shook the thought away. About an hour later, they passed by Windclan's border. There's _no cats from Windclan, either!_ Ashpaw was dumbfounded. Why were there absolutely NO cats in both Riverclan's camp territory and Windclan's camp territory. The patrol continued through the forest, and Shadowclan cats started to appear in the distance. _Finally, whatevers going on with Riverclan and Windclan, Shadowclan doesn't seem to be involved._ Ashpaw relieved at the thought.

Back at the Thunderclan camp, Dovewing lay in the nursery groaning and panting. Leafpool paced around her nervously. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "I'm fine, just stressed, that's all." answered Dovewing confidently. Leafpool shook her head and sighed, "You're more than 2 moons pregnant, you should give birth any day now." Dovewing thought for a few heartbeats, and replied, "Okay, I'll stay aware of myself, and if anything happens, I'll let you know about it." Leafpool was glad she agreed to be less careless, because if Dovewing overworked herself, she could face difficulties when the time came.


	6. Ashpaw speaks up

In the forest, the dawn patrol was heading back to the Thunderclan camp. Ashpaw was still weirded out by the strange events he saw. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell Squirrelflight. "Um, excuse me, Squirrelflight?" Squirrelflight turned her head towards her son in slight surprise. "Yes, what is it?" Ashpaw spilled out the whole story about how there were no Windclan or Riverclan cats on their territories, and how there might something secret happening between the 2 clans. "Hmmm... That sounds suspicious. We should report that to Bramblestar immediately." decided Squirrelflight. Amberfall spoke up. "Good idea, maybe Riverclan and Windclan are planning to attack us!" The rest of the cats started to get nervous.


	7. A deadly surprise

It was sun-high, and cats were hunting, playing with kits, training, and just simply living their lives. The dawn patrol had returned, and Flowerpaw ran up to her brother and sister quickly. "You look so worried, what happened?!" She asked just as worried herself. Ashpaw whispered in her ear. "We think Windclan and Riverclan are planning to attack." The golden-blonde fur on Flowerpaw's neck bristled. "What do _they_ want from us!" She growled. "We'll scare those foxhearts right back to their camp." Skypaw had joined them. "We'll be the greatest warriors in the whole forest!" The 4 littermates did a team yowl, but was cut short by a piercing wail from the nursery. Cats crowded around the gorse tunnel entrance, but Daisy came bounding out telling them to back off. "There's a snake!" She hissed.


	8. Rewarded and Unrewarded

Bumblestripe pushed through the crowd, and screamed at Daisy. "Wheres Dovewing! She didn't get bitten, did she?" Daisy shook her head, to Bumblestripe's relief. Leafpool ran out of the nursery with Jayfeather. "We moved everyone out of the den, because Hollypaw and Fernpaw noticed the adder before it was too late." explained Jayfeather. Every cat turned their heads to look at the black she-cat and the gray she-cat. They were carrying a snake in their jaws. The Thunderclan cats yowled in triumph. Bramblestar suddenly spoke. "These 2 apprentices showed great courage, and saved the clan from death sentence. For this, we will hold their warrior ceremonies tonight." He announced. Lionblaze was already bragging to the other toms; "Those are my daughters!" Cinderheart was getting licks of congrats from the she-cats. Suddenly, Sorrelpaw, their youngest kit, was complaining. "What about me! I just saw Riverclan moving close to our territory." Everyone stopped and Bramblestar asked tensely, "Where did you see them." Sorrelpaw's amber eyes widened. "Um, right behind you." Bramblestar spun around, and Mistystar was behind him. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed. Mistystar spoke weakly. "Windclan attacked our camp this morning, saying that they needed more land. I tried to get as many cats out as I could, but Rushtail and Heronwing died... and many others are wounded. I was just wondering if could recover in your camp." Bramblestar was shocked. WindClan was attacking?!


	9. Battle of blood

Bramblestar led his warriors through the bracken and ferns toward Windclan's territory. All the apprentices came, even Hollypaw and Fernpaw. Ashpaw was proud and worried about his suspicions. He was proud that he was the first cat to notice that something was wrong, however he was worried, too. Cats would die today, and Ashpaw was scared for everyone, but especially Fernpaw. He felt a special connection to her that he couldn't explain, and he was quite fond of her. As the warriors entered the vast field where the battle would be declared upon, Windclan cats, led by Onestar, began to appear before Ashpaw's frightened but determined blue eyes. _I've almost passed my assessment, and so have Skypaw and Foxpaw. Today is the day I prove I'm a true warrior._

Windclan and Thunderclan met in the middle of the clearing, the wind rushing over them, ruffling Bramblestar's tabby fur. He led his warriors forward, until they met with Windclan. "We have met today to declare who gets Riverclan's land!" yowled Onestar. Bramblestar's fur bristled and he hissed, "We are here to defend Riverclan's honor, this battle goes against Starclan's will and the warrior code!" Onestar wasn't changed by the Thunderclan leader's protests. "Attack!" Cats from both sides rushed into battle, and Ashpaw could hardly keep up. He flung himself at a Windclan tom, and raked his side with sharp claws. The tom yowled and ran off into the distance. He could see Hollypaw struggling in the blood-stained grass, and he rushed over to help her. Furzepelt tried to score a wound down Hollypaw's leg, but with Seedpaw and Ashpaw's help, they knocked him off her, and scratched gashes and wounds all over him. "Fox dung! You badgers!" He cursed and eventually fell convulsing on the ground. Meanwhile, Cloudtail and Brightheart fought Larkwing and Gorsetail with Whitewing and Snowpaw, and clawed a few scratches before they took off running. Cats were yowling and hissing at each other. Blood spilled on the field, when suddenly, Bramblestar shouted, "Look! Starclan are angry at us. They sent clouds to cover the moon!" Every cat paused to gaze at the sky. Dark storm clouds were covering the sky, and a flash of lightning split through the sky. Onestar hissed at Bramblestar. "Fine, you get Riverclan's control. But if I see you set one paw on Windclan's land in the next 6 moons, there will be consequences!" Both clans stalked off to their camps. Bramblestar anxiously asked his deputy and mate Squirrelflight, "How many casualties?" Squirrelflight shook her head and sighed. "The cats who died today are Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Spiderleg, and..." She was cut short by Graystripe, who wailed, "Where's Millie!?" Squirrelflight murmured sadly, "...Millie." Briarlight dragged herself along with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe following close behind. "Millie is dead!" sobbed Briarlight, who had found her body in the bloodstained field. _Oh_ _no... _thought Ashpaw.


	10. Warrior Ceremony

It was sunset, and cats gathered around the high-stones for a clan meeting. "As you know, 4 of our warriors have died in battle, bravely defending their clan, and we will sit vigil for them tonight." Bramblestar began shakily. Flowerpaw couldn't blame him, every cat was shaken by the cringe-worthy battle that occurred earlier. Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Spiderleg, and Millie had all died in it, and were in Starclan watching over them now. "Aside from the tragic deaths that occurred, I would like to make 5 new warriors tonight. Everyone gasped with surprise. It was unusual for so many apprentices to be made into warriors. "Hollypaw, Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, Seedpaw, and _Ashpaw_, please step forward. Ashpaw was shocked. He was chosen! As he followed his clanmates onto the high-stones, he was so overwhelmed with excitement, he thought he might scream, but he stayed quiet in respect. "I, Bramblestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors in your turn." began Bramblestar beaming with pride for his eldest son. "Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hollypaw answered excitedly, "I do." Bramblestar continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollystream. StarClan honors your strength and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The clan shouted, "Hollystream! Hollystream!" Hollystream yowled in triumph and sat with her mother, Cinderheart and her father, Lionblaze as they watched the other apprentices being made into warriors. Fernpaw went next. "I, Bramblestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend her to you as a warrior in your turn." "Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fernpaw answered, "I do." Bramblestar continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ferndapple. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The clan shouted once more, "Ferndapple! Ferndapple!" Ashpaw blushed with pride for her, and Foxpaw whispered teasingly to Flowerpaw, "Somebody has a crush!" Bramblestar performed the same ceremony, where Sorrelpaw became Sorrelleaf, Seedpaw became Seedclaw, and finally it was Ashpaw's turn. He had waited for this moment for his whole life.

Ashpaw bounded onto the high-stones, and sat in front the clan leader, his own father. "I, Bramblestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend him to you as a warrior in your turn." "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashpaw answered, "I do." Bramblestar continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashheart. StarClan honors your courage and persistence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Every cat cheered, knowing very well how important this moment was to Ashheart, who had longed to be a loyal, strong warrior from the time he was 3 moons old. "Ashheart! Ashheart! Ashheart!" Suddenly the cheering was broken by a piercing yowl in the nursery. Squirrelflight groaned sarcastically when Leafpool came rushing towards her and Bumblestripe. "Don't tell me the adder's come back from the dead." Leafpool seemed extremely excited though. "Dovewing is giving birth!"


	11. Dovewing's kits

Bumblestripe rushed inside the nursery with Squirrelflight, Ashheart, Skypaw, Foxpaw, and Flowerpaw. Daisy and Jayfeather were already helping Dovewing have her kits. "You're almost done, you can do it!" encouraged Daisy. Dovewing screeched as a small kit slid onto the moss beside her. "How many more are there?" asked Dovewing feebly. Jayfeather felt her swollen belly, and could feel 2 more kits. "2 more!" Bumblestripe was tearing up grass in anxiety, while Squirrelflight and 3 of her kits were outside. Ashheart stayed to watch his kin being born with Bumblestripe. Soon later, another kit was born, and Leafpool nudged it next to Dovewing's warm, milky fur. The last kit hadn't been born yet, and it was taking longer than usual. The medicine cats began to get worried about Dovewing, just when a tiny kit slid out onto the moss. "Phew! I thought something bad would happen!" panted Dovewing. The first kit was a small black tom with a white chest and stripe down his back. "He looks exactly like a little skunk!" purred Bumblestripe. "That's what his name should be, Skunkkit." said Dovewing. The next kit was a silver she-cat with brilliant blue-green eyes. "That's weird, she opened her eyes almost immediately after she was born!" exclaimed Jayfeather as he looked at the newest members of Thunderclan. "She's so beautiful and precious, she should be named Jadekit, after her beauty." purred Dovewing. The last kit was a tawny-colored tom, that Bumblestripe and Dovewing named Sandkit, in honor of his sand-colored pelt, and Sandstorm. Squirrelflight squeezed inside the nursery with her kits, and they all purred at the happy family's accomplishment.


	12. Allegiances 2

6_ moons later..._

**Allegiances**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p>Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<p>

Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cats: Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes- **Apprentice, Jadepaw**

* * *

><p><strong>Warriors:<strong>

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom- **Apprentice, ****Skunkpaw**

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Amberfall- Pale ginger she-cat

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes- **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dewwhisker- Gray and white tom

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes and paralyzed hindquarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Sorrelleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ferndapple- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Lilyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat- **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

Seedclaw- golden-brown she-cat

Hollystream- Black she-cat

Skycloud- Blue-gray tom with green eyes

Ashheart- Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Foxflight- Reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flowerpetal- Golden she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Apprentices:<strong>

Snowpaw- White, fluffy tom

Sandpaw- Tawny-colored tom with hazel eyes

Skunkpaw- Black and white tom with gold eyes

Jadepaw- Silver she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Queens:<strong>

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

* * *

><p><strong>Elders:<strong>

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom


	13. Mischief

Bramblestar woke up from a deep sleep, and padded out onto the highstones from his den. It had been 14 moons since his kits were born, and now all 4 of them were warriors. Dovewing had given birth to her 3 kits, Jadekit, Skunkkit, and Sandkit 6 moons ago, and they were now apprentices. However, there was bad news, too. Many warriors had died in battle and from greencough, including Graystripe's mate, Millie. Graystripe had been so devastated that he decided to move to the elders den with Dustpelt. Bramblestar sat down to share tongues with his mate Squirrelflight. Since Millie's death, he worried about his own mate dying, or even getting hurt. As Squirrelflight licked his fur, he asked, "Squirrelflight, I'm worried about our kits. What if they die?" Squirrelflight sighed. "Oh Bramblestar, They're young adults now! They can handle themselves." Bramblestar nodded, and noticed his daughter Foxflight socializing with some other she-cats. _She seems to be a popular..._ He thought, purring. Skycloud was sharing tongues with Seedclaw, and whispered something to her that Bramblestar couldn't hear. Flowerpetal was talking to Ashheart about current news that was spreading in the camp. In general, the camp was serene, peaceful, and generally in a good mood. "This is what it should be like everyday." He murmured. "You can say that again!" Jayfeather panted sarcastically as he walked towards Bramblestar. "Jadepaw is more than a handful!" Bramblestar groaned. Jadepaw was the loudest, sassiest apprentice in all of ThunderClan. On the other hand, her brother Skunkpaw was rather quiet and observant, and Sandpaw was just like Squirrelflight's mother Sandstorm, the cat he was named for. "Speaking of which..." purred Squirrelflight. Jadepaw pelted through the camp, yowling "Dark Forest! Attack!" Sandpaw and Skunkpaw (who was following reluctanly) played along with her, almost knocking over Dustpelt. Embarrassingly, Foxflight charged after her, leaped onto the silver-blue apprentice, and held her down. "Get off of me! I'm only playing!" hissed Jadepaw, her blue eyes burning with annoyance. Foxflight let her go, and Bramblestar padded up to them. "What's going on here." He growled. "Well, you see, I was getting bored with my apprentice duties, such as changing the dirty moss in the elder's den, so I decided to play Tigerstar with with my brothers. Then Foxflight caught me." Bramblestar was annoyed by the foolish apprentice's behavior. Jadepaw and Sandpaw should have known better, but what really upset him was the fact that they were playing the game Tigerstar. Tigerstar was a game where a cat would mockingly pretend to be the murderous cat and try to "kill" the other players. "I banned that game moons ago! You buffoons should have been doing your duties." The apprentices shrunk back and ran off to continue their jobs. The other cats stared in shock at Bramblestar, and the leader suddenly felt ashamed of his harshness.


	14. Blinded eyes

Jadepaw walked off to Jayfeather's den, squeezed through the thorn tunnel, and tumbled into the herb store. "Hey! Watch it!" hissed Jayfeather. "Sorry! I'm just having trouble seeing!" Jayfeather suddenly stood very still, his fur turned ice cold. _Oh Starclan, no! _He rushed over to his apprentice, desperately checking Jadepaw's eyes for any signs of cloudiness. "When did you start feeling this way?" He asked. Jadepaw's ears flicked. "I was on the hunting patrol, and I sensed a mouse in the grass. I crept towards it, and I briefly saw 2 long brown things, and while I was hunting the mouse, I stepped on the long brown things, and felt a stabbing pain in my eyes, and the world went black and blue." Jadepaw rubbed her eyelids, and murmured. "I mean, I can, like, kind of see you right now, I know you're there, but everything is… well… blurry." Jayfeather had a horrified look in his eyes, dark, bluish grey, and clouded with worry. His voice was cracked and soft. "You stepped on 2 sticks while you were hunting, and you stabbed your eyes…" He whispered. Jadepaw gasped in fright and shock. "What does that mean for me?" Jayfeather sighed and glanced at the earthy ground. "You're going to become blind."


	15. A walk on the shore

Foxflight and Flowerpetal padded along the lake, sniffing the air for any signs of prey. "I'm hungry!" complained Foxflight. "Be patient, you're just like our mother!" snapped Flowerpetal. "The same ginger fur, and the same cheeky attitude!" Foxflight sat down on the sandy shore. "And you're like Father, always ordering us around, and you're the youngest!" Flowerpetal cuffed her sister's orange ear and whispered, "You cheeky kit." The she-cats tumbled across the sand, laughing and playing, but suddenly stopped. "Careful, We don't want to end up like Flametail." warned Flowerpetal. Jayfeather had told them about how his desperate attempt to save the ginger tom had failed. Foxflight looked into the clear blue water. "So Snowpaw just became Snowdrop." Flowerpetal lapped up some lake water, and looked at Foxflight. "I need to tell you something." She whispered. Foxflight leaned closer and her ears pricked up. "What?" A rush of heated excitement spread through Flowerpetal. "I'm pregnant." Foxflight froze. "Wha... with who's kits?!" "Umm... well... do you promise to keep a secret?" "Yes." The golden she-cat shuffled her paws uneasily. "Reedwhisker" As the sisters headed home after catching some fish, Foxflight gasped, "Oh no! You can't have Reedwhisker's kits, they'll be half-clan!" Flowerpetal glared at her. "You don't understand, I've been meeting him in secret, and we love each other!"


End file.
